


El imitador de Reborn

by Betsunichan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan
Summary: Reborn tiene un imitador y quizas este sujeto se mucho más de lo que Reborn pensó que seria.Este es mi regalo para Yazmin brujalatosa como parte de la actividad de santa secreto del grupo R27 the chaos club.





	El imitador de Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Intente hacer algo sencillo pero tengo la mala costumbre de explayarme, ¡espero terminar el fic a la brevedad y no alargarlo mucho!

Reborn debía un espresso doble en su mesa predilecta dentro de un café dentro del territorio de los Cavallone cuando Shaman entró al local. Reborn miró con interés como el médico se acercaba con paso decidido a la mesa para sin preámbulo sentarse en la silla enfrente de él. Reborn entrecerró los ojos al ver la expresión sería del asesino o como el hombre había ignoraron a un par de hermosas mujeres a dos mesas del bebé, sin duda Shaman tenía algo importante que decir. 

  
  


-Hay rumores de un nuevo Arcobaleno que trabaja para la familia Gesso.- Dijo Shaman con una expresión seria.

 

-Ciaosuu “Tridente Shaman”- Reborn cerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado divertido antes de dar un sorbo a su café. Shaman era un buen amigo, el médico siempre informa a Reborn de cada pequeña noticia, o mejor dicho rumor, sobre los Arcobalenos que llegan a su poder. Sin embargo, el hitman no mostró interés alguno en la noticia. Reborn conocía a cada uno de sus compañeros Arcobalenos y la ubicación de la mayoría de ellos, por lo que cualquier noticia relacionada a un “nuevo Arcobaleno” por lo general se trataba de algún idiota que pretendían ser parte ellos para obtener algún beneficio. Reborn no tenía que hacer nada para desmentir a los impostores,solo debía dejar pasar algunos días o hasta meses antes de que el cadáver del charlatán fuera hallado. Algunos de los Arcobalenos odian a los impostores, sobre todo Lal mirch…

  
  


-¿No te interesa?- Gruño Shaman y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa interior de su saco. Era evidente que el médico estaba molesto por la falta de interés de Reborn. Era evidente para el bebé que Shaman había pagado una suma fuerte de dinero por esa información. 

  
  


-Has visto alguna este “Arcobaleno” del que me estas hablando?- Reborn clavo sus ojos en Shaman. 

  
  


-No, no lo he hecho.- Admitió Shaman cruzando los brazos y llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios. El médico no encendió el cigarrillo porque estaban en un local libre de humo.- Estaba hablando con un cliente en un bar cerca del territorio de Gesso cuando oí a dos hombres hablar sobre un nuevo miembro en la familia Gesso. Ellos estaban entusiasmados por tener un Arcobaleno en su pequeña familia, además… la descripción de este sujeto me recordó a ti.- Reborn no mostró particular interés en las palabras de Shaman con excepción de la última frase. 

  
  


-¿Enserio? - sonrió con crueldad, el hitman bajó su espresso y miró con intensidad a su amigo. Con un gestó de la mano lo invitó a continuar hablando. 

  
  


-A este sujeto, al que le llaman Jefe, es un bebé que viste un pequeño traje negro con una corbata naranja y un chupon naranja cuelga de su cuello.-

  
  


-¿Un bebé con un chupon naranja?- repitió Reborn interesado y Shaman asintió. Era la primera vez que la descripción de uno de esos farsantes se acercaba a la de un Arcobaleno de verdad, pero no sólo eso, el color de chupete correspondía al de la flama del cielo y eso significaba que Aria había muerto. Reborn apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, él sabía que los Arcobalenos del cielo tenían una vida más corta a cambio de conservar un cuerpo adulto pero aún así, era muy pronto para que Aria hubiera muerto. Reborn apretó la pequeña taza entre sus manos. Era inconcebible que la hija de Luce hubiera muerto sin que el resto de los Arcobalenos se hubieran dado cuenta, alguno de ellos lo habría sentido-. Dime más de este Jefe… - 

  
  


-No sé mucho más- admitió Shaman jugando con un menú del lugar-. El sujeto es un misterio para gran parte de la mafia, pocos saben de él fuera de la familia Gesso y sólo los más cercanos al capo lo han visto. Pero por lo que sé es un sujeto fuerte, existen rumores dentro de Gesso de que él mató a una docena de hombres con las manos desnudas-.

  
  


-¿Mencionaron alguna arte marcial?- Reborn preguntó curioso. 

  
  


-No, ninguno de mis informantes mencionaron que practicará algún tipo de arte marcial. Ellos mencionaron que él tiene un estilo de pelea, como decirlo… más callejero.- Shaman se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de Reborn, el bebé le reprochaba silenciosamente por aquella pobre descripción. - Supongo que no han existido muchas oportunidades de verlo pelear, después de todo, “Jefe” es el jefe de los guardaespaldas y niñera personal del joven heredero de la familia-.

  
  


Reborn entrecerró los ojos, era curioso que algún Arcobaleno tomará la posición de niñero y más aún que el capo de Gesso desperdiciara a un hombre tan fuerte en cuidar a su hijo. Reborn no recordaba que existiera algún tipo de amenaza en contra de la familia del capo de Gesso, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Era acaso Jefe una clase de tutor para el heredero de Gesso? O ¿Es que ser la niñera del heredero es sólo una fachada? Reborn sabe que no todos los arcobalenos eran buenos en el combate (Luce, Verde y Skull eran ejemplo de ello) pero todos poseían una fuerte flama y capacidades extraordinarias. Reborn negó ligeramente, lo más probables era que Jefe fuera fuerte pero desconocía la mafia, al igual que skull, y por lo tanto no podría desempeñar funciones de asesino.

  
  


-¿El se hace llamar así mismo jefe?- preguntó Reborn en lugar de vociferar sus verdaderas dudas. El que los Arcobaleno cambiaran su nombre luego de ser maldecidos era común, quizás sólo Fong usaba su verdadero apellido. -Eso es patetico…- sonrió de medio lado y negó suavemente. 

  
  


-No se si ese es el nombre con el que se hace llamar o solo es un apodo, pero todos se refieren a él como “jefe”. Es algo pretenciosos, pero si al Jefe de Gesso no le molesta ¿Por qué nos debería de importar a nosotros?- Shaman se encogió de hombros y bajo el menú; no había nada que le interesara consumir. 

  
  


-¿Esa es toda la información que tienes?

  
  


-Es todo lo que tengo. Tu lo sabes, solo la mejor y más nueva información solo para ti.- Shaman sonrío satisfecho y extendió su mano en dirección de Reborn. El hitman sonrió divertido y buscó su billetera en la bolsa interior de su saco. Después de todo, no existe nada gratis en este mundo. 

 

-Si encuentras algo más házmelo saber.- El bebé dijo antes de tomar algunos billetes y dárselos a Shaman. El hombre asintió una sonrisa mientras contaba su dinero. 

 

-Ten por seguro que pronto tendré nueva información para ti.- Dijo Shaman antes de levantarse de la mesa despedirse con un gesto y salir tranquilamente del café. 

 

Reborn no miro a Shaman salir de la tienda, el hitman estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que todos los Arcobalenos se habían reunido. Reborn sabía con precisión el paradero Lal Mirch, Collonelo, Fong y Skull; aunque desconocía donde estaban Verde y Viper. Existían rumores sobre la muerte de Viper pero la intuición le decía a Reborn que el ilusionista seguía con vida. Ahora lo único que quedaba era reunir a sus compañeros y descubrir la verdad detrás de este “Jefe” del que Shaman le habló al respecto. 

  
  


La descripción del nuevo Arcobalenos calzaba perfectamente con la de alguien bajo la maldición del arcoiris, aunque existía un pequeño detalle, los arcobalenos del cielo tienen una forma adulta y no son transformados en bebés. Otro detalle que preocupaba a Reborn era Aria, la hija de Luce… 

  
  


El bebé sacó su teléfono celular de su saco y le marcó a Aria. 

  
  


-¡Tío Reborn!- Saludo una alegre voz al otro lado del teléfono. - ¡Qué sorpresa! 

  
  


-Ciaosu, Aria- saludo con una voz cálida a la mujer al otro lado de la línea. Reborn tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio tras oír la dulce voz de Aria. El bebé había sido liberado del temor que se había anidado en su pecho sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. 

  
  


-¿Sucede algo tío?- Aria preguntó preocupada ante el súbito silencio del hitman. 

  
  


-No sucede nada, no te preocupes pequeña. Sólo quería saber si querías ir a desayunar con tu tío el próximo domingo en la mañana.- El bebé preguntó con una sonrisa cálida mientras maniobraba su taza de café. 

  
  


-¡Oh! Me encantaría, tío Reborn, pero me temo que no tengo disponibilidad ese día sino hasta la semana siguiente. Sabes que algo enferma y aplace algunas de mis deberes, este el domingo tengo una reunión con el líder de una familia aliada. ¿Esta bien si nos vemos en el domingo que sigue?-

 

-Por supuesto, yo entiendo. Un capo responsable debe cuidar su salud sin descuidar sus compromisos- Reborn mostró una expresión seria. -Entonces nos veremos en dos semanas. 

  
  


-¡Muchas gracias tío! Volveremos a hablar en la semana para afinar los detalles. Si me disculpa, en este momento estoy en una reunión y debo atender a mis invitados. 

  
  


-Por supuesto, hablaremos después. - Reborn asistió y terminó la llamada. Reborn se sentía aliviado de saber que la hija de Luce se encontraba a salvo lo que dejaba la interrogante de quién era Jefe en realidad. Era evidente que no era el Arcobaleno del cielo, pero la duda era si era un Arcobaleno de verdad o todo sobre este “Jefe” se trataba de una treta de la pequeña familia para obtener importancia...

  
  


Apresar de que los instintos de Reborn le decían que este “Jefe” no era de una mentira o un charlatán, el hitman decidió ignorar el asunto por el momento. Él no era del tipo de hombre que ignora sus instintos, era un consejo que siempre daba a sus estudiantes, el hitman esperaría a que el resto de los Arcobalenos se movieran antes de dar el primer paso hacia Jefe. 

  
  


Reborn levantó la mirada y recorrió el establecimiento con la vista, el Arcobalenos cerró los ojos y bajó su sombrero. El bebé dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa y salió del local. 

  
  


==============================   
  


 

Reborn no debió esperar mucho tiempo antes de que el primero de sus compañeros Arcobalenos se pusieran en contacto con él. Era la madrugada del jueves cuando Colonello le llamó por teléfono y le pidió ir a hablar con él a MafiaLand a la brevedad. Normalmente Reborn reclinado la petición del idiota sin pensarlo, sobre todo cuando no daba mayor información al respecto, pero la urgencia en la voz del rubio le hizo cambiar de opinión. El interés de Colonello por reunirse con el hitman debía estar relacionado con la aparición del nuevo “Arcobaleno”. Además, MafiaLand era la perfecta oportunidad de probar las habilidades de su estudiante y torturarlo un poco. 

  
  


Cuando el sábado por la mañana Dino, Romario y Reborn desembarcaron en MafiaLand; el hitman se sorprendió de ser recibido por el mismo Colonello en el embarcadero. Reborn entrecerró los ojos y clavó su mirada en el rubio quien se notaba inquieto. 

  
  


-Esto debe ser algo interesante- Reborn sonrió cínicamente y cubrió su rostro con la sombra de su fedora. 

  
  


-Lo es, Korra . - El bebé rubio a sitio con un gesto serio. - Eres el último que faltaba por llegar. - Dijo collonello y Reborn torció la boca sutilmente en un gestó casi fantasma de disgusto.    
  
  


-¿De qué está hablando Reborn? ¿Quién más vino?- Dino preguntó temeroso, el Rubio ya sabía que su visita a Maria land no era de placer pero el agregar un amigo de Reborn siempre hacia todo peor. Los dos bebés ignoraron al Rubio y en cambio se miraron fijamente a los ojos. 

  
  


-¡Debilucho Dino, correo alrededor de la isla antes de que se acabe el tiempo tiempo!- Reborn gritó apuntando su arma al muchacho, a sus espaldas León se transformó en un reloj de arena -. Si no regresas antes de que se acabe el tiempo voy a duplicar tu entrenamiento-. La amenaza de un aumento en el régimen de entrenamiento fue suficiente incentivo para que el joven comenzara a correr seguido de Romario. Cuando Dino salió del rango de audición de los bebés Reborn se giró hacia Coronello. -¿Que es eso tan importante de lo que quiere hablar?

  
  


El bebé rubio echó una mirada alrededor antes de responderle a Reborn-. ¿Has oído hablar del nuevo guardaespaldas del Jefe de Gesso?, Korra. - Reborn asintió. 

  
  


-Sí, alguien me comentó algo sobre que el tipo era un Arcobaleno.- Reborn dijó con notorio desinterés-. El sujeto es un bebé que viste un traje negro y una corbata naranja.  

  
  


-¿Y qué piensas al respecto? ¿Este tipo es de verdad?- Coronello preguntó con cautela mirando a los ojos a Reborn. El rubio podía sentir que habia algo raro alrededor del nuevo Arcobaleno, pero no era capaz de determinar qué era.      
  
  
-No lo sé, puede ser una farsa. ¿Quién sabe?- Reborn se encogió de hombros-. ¿Para eso me pediste venir? ¿Para hablar de chismes?

  
  


-¡No, claro que no!, Korra- El rubio negó -. ¡Si te pedí venir fue porque Lal me lo pidió, me dijo que tenia algo que mostrarnos a los dos! - sin más que decir Colonello dio media vuelta y se dirigió a sus cuarteles dentro de la isla. Reborn sonrió de medio lado y siguió a su compañero. El ambiente entre ambos bebés era tenso durante el camino, ambos se atacaron en algunas ocasiones pero eran golpes sin fuerza o interés por parte de Colonello. Eso extraño a Reborn, por lo general era el otro el que siempre retaba  o inicia la lucha, el hitman supuso que la falta de interés de Colonello provenía de la preocupación de este por lo que Lal mirch queria mostrarles. Era extraño que Lal mirch buscara a Colonello, la relación entre ambos militares se había complicado desde que ambos fueron maldecidos y los Arcobalenos de la lluvia evitaban en medida de sus posibilidad estar juntos. Reborn admitió que sus institutos estaban en lo correcto, como siempre, y el asunto de “Jefe” era más grande de lo que el hitman creyó en un principio.               
  
  


Cuando ambos bebes entraron a la base Reborn se acercó a Colonello y le preguntó fingiendo despreocupación: ¿Hace cuánto que Lal está aquí?      
  
  


-Ella esta aqui desde el jueves, justamente antes de que te llamará. Cuando llegó lo primero que me pregunto fue si sabía algo sobre el Arcobaleno de la familia Gesso, luego me pidio que te llamará y te pidiera venir.- Colonello se giró hacia Reborn. El hitman pudo apreciar el timbre de preocupación que existia tras cada una de las palabras y que Colonello trataba sin éxito ocultar -. Ella ha estado toda misteriosa desde que llego…-. Reborn asintió y no dijo más, no era sano meterse en los problemas sentimentales de otros y menos aún si ellos involucran a los Arcobalenos de la lluvia.        
  
  
  
Algo grande estaba pasando, Reborn lo podía sentir en cada hueso de su cuerpo. No sólo la repentina llamada de Lal mirch o todo el secretismo respecto a esta reunión le preocupaba, ¿por qué sólo ellos se reunían? ¿Por qué no habian llamado a Fong o al idiota de Skull?     
  
  
===============================================================

  
  


-Hola, Reborn.- Una voz femenina recibió a los bebés cuando cruzaron la puerta de la sala de juntas. Reborn movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado como saludo mientras Colonello caminaba hasta llegar al lado de Lal y le sonreía. Lal mirch rodó los ojos pero no le dijo nada a Colonello, en cambio le pidió a ambos bebés tomar asiento.  

  
  


-Antes de que lo preguntes, si, yo se sobre la existencia de este presunto “Arcobaleno” llamado “jefe” .- Dijo reborn tras tomar asiento. Lal levantó ambas cejas y se cruzó de brazos, cuando ella hizo el ademán de comenzar a hablar Reborn agregó -.Pero sólo he oido rumores al respecto, nunca lo he visto.       
  
  


\- Um, entiendo...- Lal hizo un gesto de desagrado. Era evidente que ella esperaba obtener más información al respecto de Reborn-. ¿Estás seguro que no lo conoces?, el sujeto viste un traje negro y una corbata naranja. “Jefe” está a cargo del heredero de Gesso y segun me han dicho tiene cierta propensión a disfrazarse... ¿No te resulta familiar?

  
  


-Sí, me han comentado que tenemos ciertas similitudes...- Reborn sonrió de medio lado. No conocía la particular de disfrazarse pero le resultaba graciosa-. Pero no tenemos el placer de conocernos, el tiempo no es más que un imitador, nada más. 

  
  


Lal gruñó disgustada ante la respuesta de Reborn pero guardo la compostura-. Al igual que tú, no le preste atención a su existencia cuando el idiota de Iemitsu me habló sobre “Jefe” la primera vez pero…-. La bebé se mordió el labio inferior-. Eso ha cambiado, ahora CEDEF está interesado en él-. Reborn y Colonello enderezaron su postura para mirar fijamente a la bebé-. Así que sólo lo preguntare una vez más- Lal mirch torció un lado de su boca y clavo sus ojos sobre los ojos negros de Reborn- ¿Lo conoces? 

  
  


-No lo conozco- Reborn respondió con una voz firme y un rostro inexpresivo. - ¿Qué te hace creer que lo conozco?

  
  


Lal cerró los puños y torció la boca en disgusto. Los ojos de Colonello saltaron de un bebé al otro antes de preguntar -¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Por qué CEDEF está interesado en este “Jefe”?, Korra

  
  


-Si, eso mismo me gustaria sabe…-agregó Reborn mirando fijamente a Lal. 

  
  
  


-Eso es información confidencial.- Respondió la bebé y miró fijamente a sus compañeros-. Sólo puedo decirles que él es un cielo muy fuerte, él tiene las flamas más puras que hayamos visto alguna vez y su estilo de pelea se parece al de Reborn.

  
  
  


-Su estilo de pelea...- repitió Colonello visiblemente preocupado.- ¿Lo has visto?

  
  


La bebé asintió. -Sí, así es. Aunque no lo he visto en persona, solo vi una grabación.      

  
  


-¿Él usa armas de fuego?, mis informantes me habian dicho que él peleaba a puño limpio.

  
  


-Y lo hace, pero algunos de sus movimientos me recordaron a tu estilo de pelea. No es nada extraordinario, solo son algunos movimientos de pies casi imperceptibles y ciertos vicios que tienen en común-. La bebé levantó los ojos y ambos bebés la miraron con incredulidad, ¡Todos sabian que Reborn no tenia vicios al pelear! -. Tú eres la unica persona que conozco que tiene la mala costumbre de patear a sus enemigos para arrojarlos al suelo de espaldas para luego salta sobre sus manzanas de adán -. Los ojos de Reborn y Colonello se entrecerraron en reconocimiento a aquella singular técnica. El hitman había dejado de romper la traquea de sus enemigos de aquella manera desde hacía unos años y rara vez la utilizaba, la ultima vez que mato a sus enemigos de aquella manera fue cuando sus objetivos fueron tan débil que el trabajo fue aburrido.    


 

-Sólo Reborn mataria a alguien así...- Reconoció Colonello mirando de reojo al hitman. Lal mirch y Colonello miraron fijamente a Reborn. Como siempre el hitman había vuelto a ponerse su máscara de indiferencia y era imposible para los otros saber que pasaba por su cabeza. -¿Estás seguro que no lo conoces?

  
  


-No lo conozco.- Dijo Reborn y jaló su sombrero para oscurecer su rostro. El hecho de un desconocido le conociera sin que él supiera nada respecto a esa persona lo molestaba, el desconocimiento de un potencial enemigo o aliado era una gran desventaja y ¡Reborn nunca estar en desventaja! - Y las similitudes entre nosotros son demasiadas como para suponerlas una coincidencia.- El hitman confesó de mala gana y los sus acompañantes pudieron sentir el fuerte intento asesino que exudaba.      

  
  


-Tal parece que Reborn tiene un admirador…- bromeó el rubio. Reborn estaba tan acostumbrado a tener el control de todo que cuando algo se salía de sus manos siempre se molestaba, y Colonello siempre se divertia cuando eso pasaba. Reborn disparó en dirección a la cabeza de Colonello, quien gracias a sus buenos reflejos, esquivó la bala ladeando su cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.      

  
  


-Yo lo llamaria más bien un imitador, uno inexperimentado y algo torpe.- gruñó Lal mirch al tiempo que golpeaba el interior de su antebrazo con los dedos. La bebé nunca contempló la posibilidad de que Reborn no supiera nada sobre el nuevo Arcobaleno y eso le preocupaba -. Si tuviera un poco más de experiencia no hubieramos podido conseguir ninguna grabación de él o esto…- La bebé rebusco dentro de su blusa de tirantes y arrojó un puñado de fotos a la mesa.

  
  


Colonello y Reborn se acercaron a las fotos; en todas ellas aparecía un pequeño bebé con cabello desordenado de color caramelo, con grandes e inocentes ojos castaños y un chupete naranja colgaba de su cuello. El bebé estaba vestido con una gran variedad de atuendos que iban desde un mameluco de león, un kimono, un jersey naranja con pantalones de mezclilla y un traje negro con una corbata naranja. En la mayoría de las fotos el bebé estaba rodeado de hombres vestidos con trajes negros y un niño albino. 

  
  


-¡Tienen fotos de él!- dijo Colonello sorprendido tomando una de las fotos entre sus pequeñas manos-. Sí que CEDEF es rápido- silbó impresionado el rubio.  

  
  


-O él es muy malo.- Dijo Reborn tomando una de las fotos. El hitman torció los labios al ver la posición  en que se encontraba el bebé en todas la fotos, a pesar de que el bebé estaba protegido por guardaespaldas él siempre miraba a la cámara y su rostro era visible. Quizás era la selección de fotos o los hombres de CEDEF eran talentosos fotógrafos, pero Reborn estaba seguro que no era posible obtener tantas fotos buenas de un objetivo que intenta mantenerse en anonimato, mucho menos si dicho objetivo es capaz de imitar al mejor hitman del mundo. ¿Era “Jefe” en verdad un novato o él quería que CEDEF conociera su cara? Algo esta mal en todo este asunto...         
  


 

-Son ambas cosas- dijo Lal orgullosa-. Aunque es más probable que él sea malo ocultándose, “Jefe” solía ser un civil.- Lal miró nuevamente a Reborn esperando obtener una reacción del bebé.

  
  


-¡Tus informantes deben estar locos!- Colonello dijo antes de dejar escapar una sonora carcajada - ¿Nos estas diciendo que existe un sujeto allá afuera que sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento es capaz de usar sus flamas del cielo e imitar el estilo de pelea de Reborn? ¡Eso es imposible!

  
  


Reborn miró interesado a Lal mirch, por más que le molestara admitirlo el hitman estaba de acuerdo con Colonello, era imposible que alguien tan fuerte existiera allá fuera sin tener contacto con la mafia. -¿Qué les hace creer que el tipo era un civil?   

 

-Ninguno de nuestros informantes lo dijo, es más bien una suposición del idiota de mi jefe.- Lal confesó-. Antes de su aparición en Gesso no existía ningun registro o información sobre él en ninguna de la base de datos a nuestra disposición. No existe registro de que “Jefe”, o cualquier adulto que podamos relacionar con él, haya tenido algún tipo de relación con el crimen organizado o las agencias internacionales de investigación. “Jefe” es un cielo demasiado poderosos como para pasar bajo el radar. Incluso Skull, que no tenía relación con la mafia antes de volverse un Arcobaleno, sobresalía de una persona ordinaria debido al poder de sus flamas y existen una extensa cantidad de información sobre su carrera como stutman.

  
  


-Y un cielo tan fuerte, como dices que es “Jefe”, no pasaría desapercibido y seguramente atraería a gente poderosa…-dijo Reborn empujado su fedora hacia arriba.  

  
  


Lal mirch asintió-. Así es, además uno de nuestros topos que estuvo en contacto con “Jefe” asegura que él es demasiado amable e inocente para ser un mafioso. Además escuchó rumores que aseguran que el heredero encontró a “Jefe” y lo llevó a su mansión para que fuera su compañero de juegos.- Lal mirch sonrió de medio lado -. Sólo un civil sería secuestrado por el hijo mimado de un capo.

  
  


-Eso explicaria porque un imitador de Reborn trabaja como niñera de un mocoso en lugar de ser mandado a misiones- dijo Colonello con un gesto de incredulidad pero una sonrisa débil se asomaba en sus labios. Si los informante de Lal tenían razon, la situación laboral de “Jefe” era casi un chiste. -¿Estas segura que hablamos del mismo bebé?- Todo aquel asunto era demasiado absurdo para ser verdad. Aunque Colonello debia reconocer que vivian en un mundo absurdo en donde adultos capaces de producir flamas de la nada eran convertido en bebes. Así que sí era perfectamente posible que bebe super poderosos fuera secuestrado para ser usado como compañero de juego. 

 

  
-Son solo rumores. Quizás Gesso quiere que pensemos que ellos no buscaron activamente a “Jefe” o quiere ensalzar al heredero en frente de sus subordinados-. Lal se encogió de hombros -. Sea como sea esa es toda la información que disponemos. ¿Tu que piensas al respecto, Reborn?- La bebe giró hacia el hitman con una ceja arqueada.      
  
  
Reborn tenia la fotos entre sus manos y las analizaba con interés-. Si el rumor es verdad, y lo dudo, yo diría que “Jefe” es casi una muñeca para el heredero de Gesso. Lo cual seria una lastima porque el que tiene buen gusto en los disfraces seria el heredero y no “Jefe”-. Reborn concluyó señalando la foto donde el bebé viste el mameluco de dinosaurio-. Esta es una buena marca de disfraces...  

 

-¿Qué idioteces dices?- Lal gruño molesta mientra Colonello suspiraba pesadamente y cubria su rostro. Ambos sabían del gusto desmedido que el hitman había adquirido por el cosplay luego de convertirse en un bebé, así como su necesidad patológica de evadir ciertos temas o su gusto por confundir a otros con cambios radicales de temas.  

  
  


-Como si hacer cosplay fuera de buen gusto- suspiró Colonello tomando una foto entre sus manos -. No veo nada de buen gusto aquí- el rubio señalo la foto en donde “Jefe” vestía un kimono naranja.    

  
  


-El buen gusto está ahí, aunque el naranja es un color muy llamativo para un mafioso.

  
  


-¡No le sigas la corriente!- gritó Lal pateando a su estudiante, quien para ser amable dejó  que su ex instructora le pateara-. Reborn, ¿No te preocupa Aria? Si hay un nuevo arcobaleno del cielo eso quiere decir que ella…

  
  


-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, ella esta bien. Hable con ella en la semana, ella se encuentra bien aunque algo agobiada por el trabajo.- Reborn sonrió confiado -. Como dije desde el inicio, el hecho de que este “Jefe” sea un Arcobaleno no es más que un rumor. Seguramente Gesso secuestro a un bebé de algún civil y para ser más importantes esparcieron el rumor de que este bebe se trataba de un arcobaleno.

  
  


-Pero yo vi el video en donde mataba una docena de hombres con las manos desnudas, el es un arcobaleno de verdad.

  
  


-Sólo viste un video que pudo haber sido perfectamente alterado.

  
  


-Reborn, estas entrando en...- Lal mirch calló cuando una bala pasó cerca de su mejilla. Colonello gruñó y se levantó de su silla para atacar a Reborn pero fue detenido por un gesto de la mano de Lal Mirch, quien le miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Colonello regresó a su asiento de mala gana y miró con recelo al hitman, sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado Colonello no podía soportar que alguien intentara amenazar a la mujer que él ama.  Incluso si ese alguien era Reborn acallando a la gente con su maldito hábito de dispararle a la gente.  

 

-Tienes razón, él puede ser un farsante. Los arcobalenos del cielo se distinguen de los demás porque ellos conservan su forma adulta-. Dijo Lal en tono conciliador mirando fijamente a Reborn-. Pero ten en cuenta que yo...um, yo también fue maldecida a pesar de que Colonello tomó mi lugar-. Lal señalo a Colonello con un movimiento de cabeza-.¿Qué te hace creer que “Jefe” no tomó la maldición de Aria?, ¿Qué tal si los errores como yo- ella precioso sus labios y contrajo el ceño - un cielo corrupto, no toman la forma de un bebé? Hablaste con Aria y te aseguraste que este bien pero ¿la has visto?

  
  


La habitación quedó en silencio, Reborn y Lal desviaron . Colonello intento acercarse a Lal pero esta le alejó con un manotazo sin fuerza, el rubio bajó la cabeza y le dio su espacio a la bebé. Colonello guardo silencio y se entretuvo mirando las fotos de “jefe”, él no quería pensar en el día en que nacieron los arcobalenos. Lal mirch y Reborn estaban lidiando con sus infiernos personales: Lal no podía perdonarse que Colonello se hubiera sacrificado para salvarla y sin embargo haberse convertido en un fallo; mientras Reborn trataba de reordenar sus pensamiento y mostrarse fuerte porque cualquier mención de Luce o su hija le afectaba profundamente. Reborn podía burlarse todo el tiempo de Colonello, pero él también era un idiota perdidamente enamorado de una mujer. Solo que en el caso de Reborn, Luce estaba muerta.  

  
  


Mientras Colonello miraba las fotos sin interes noto algo interesante en las fotos-. No es... - dijo el rubio llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.- ¿No es la familia Gesso uno de los aliados de Giglio Nero?

  
  


-Sí, así es.- Dijo Lal, los otros bebes miraron con sumo interés al rubio.

  
  


-Aria es la jefe de Giglio Nero. ¿No les parece que es posible que “Jefe”, el posible nuevo arcobaleno del cielo, llegó a manos del heredero de Gesso por orden de Aria?-

  
  


-No es una suposición del todo descabellada- Reborn torció el labio en un claro gesto de molestia. Aria menciono por teléfono el haber enfermado y la necesidad de hablar con uno de sus aliados. Reborn conoce a Aria y sabe ella es una mujer fuerte que nunca pospondría sus deberes de no ser por algo grave, Aria incluso fue a una reunión luego de ser disparada en el estomago. Cualquiera cosa que le haya hecho abandonar sus deberes debió haber sido algo grave, algo capaz de dejarla gravemente enferma en cama o inconsciente. ¿No habia caido Luce gravemente enferma antes de morir y pasar la maldición a su hija? La sola idea de que Aria estuviera al borde de la muerte y no recurriera a él hacia que le hirviera la sangre a Reborn.

  
  


-Y no solo eso, ¿no les parece este bebé familiar?, Kora.- Las palabras de Colonello sacaron a Reborn de su ensimismamiento y miró curioso a la foto que Colonello sostenía entre sus manos. En ella “Jefe” vestía un jersey naranja y unos pantalones de mezclilla, era quizás un de las vestimentas más normales que el bebé dentro de aquellas fotos-. Este tipo se parece al hijo de Iemitsu-. Reborn y Lal analizaron rapidamente las fotos, los dos habían sufrido los largos monólogos de Iemitsu sobre que tan tierno era su querido hijo. Reborn no podía decir mucho al respecto, la mayor parte del tiempo dejaba a Iemitsu hablar mientras él tomaba una siesta, pero el ceño fruncido de Lal le decía que en efecto “jefe” se parecía al hijo de Iemitsu.    

  
  


-Ahora que lo mencionas, “Jefe” uso algo parecido al Hyper dying mode de Iemitsu en el video que vi.- Dijo Lal sonando sorprendida y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.  

  
  


-Esa es una técnica exclusiva de Vongola…- dijo Reborn jalando su fedora hacia abajo. - ¿Es por esto que CEDEF está interesado en él?     
  
  
-Eso es imposible, Iemitsu nunca mencionó nada al respecto y Nono tiene mucho cuidado con los hijos ilegítimos. Más aun desde el incidente de Xanxus...

  
  


-Y Iemitsu es el único descendiente de de Vongola primo fuera de la familia principal.- Dijo Reborn entrecerrando los ojos. La idea de que existiera otro descendiente de Vongola primo en japón o Asia era absurdo,  Vongola siempre ha sido cuidadoso en rastrear a los descendientes de Vongola primo para prevenir un conflicto de la sucesión.   
  
  


-Esto se complica más y más.-  Colonello se quejó llevándose una mano a la frente.

 

  
-Estas son solo suposiciones de nuestra parte, el hallar dos personas que se parezcan físicamente aunque no tengan ninguna relación sanguínea directa no es nada raro. Esto puede ser solo una coincidencia-. Dijo Lal cruzándose de brazos.

  
  


\- Será mejor que reunamos una mayor cantidad de información antes de saltar a conclusiones estúpidas. Por el momento debemos mantener la información en secreto, incluso de otros Arcobalenos, si Colonello tiene razón y en efecto “Jefe” está relacionado a Vongola esto podría complicarse-. Reborn y Lal miraron fijamente a Colonello.     
  


 

-No se preocupen por mi, entiendo. ¡Kora!

  
  


-Si hablas te vuelo los cesos-. Reborn apuntó su pistola a Colonello.    
  
  
-Mas te vale, o de lo contrario te sacare todos los dientes- Lal amenazó. La bebé dirigió su mirada a Reborn-. ¿Qué hay de Aria? ¿Hablaras con ella?

  
  


-Si, yo ire a hablar con ella ahora mismo.- Reborn dijo saltando de la mesa-. Lo más seguro es que sus suposiciones sean erradas y ella no tenga nada que ver con “Jefe”- Reborn bajo su sombrero oscureciendo sus ojos.

  
-¿Te vas ahora mismo? ¿Qué hay de tu estudiante?- preguntó colonello.

  
  


-Pueden jugar con él si eso quieren. El conocer otros métodos de entrenamiento lo ayudara a crecer como mafioso.- Dijo el hitman con una sonrisa antes de marcharse. Lal y colonello se vieron uno al otro con una sonrisa en los labios, había pasado algo de tiempo desde que Lal mirch había tenido la oportunidad de entrenar a alguien y Colonello estaba excitado por verla hacer su magia.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, sólo quiero invitarlos al grupo de gente que les gusta esta maravillosa ship.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/133039877286669/
> 
> Normalmente no haría esto porque creo que es una falta de respeto pero es una urgencia.
> 
> ¿Podrían darle like a esta página de Facebook? Lo que pasa es que una amiga y yo queremos vender en una convención de yaoi algo grande de aquí en México y nos pedían que fuéramos como una marca y mínimo 500 seguidores o likes, para poder tomarnos en cuenta. Ella escribe Fanfics y yo pues dibujo.
> 
> De antemano muchas gracias por su tiempo y quizás like.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Desssert-Trunks-442523232891892/


End file.
